


Of Fantasy and Truth

by TheWetBatling



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Out of Character, Squirting, Trans Character, Trans Dick Grayson, Urination, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, carpet pee, naughty pee, no prep, rug pee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWetBatling/pseuds/TheWetBatling
Summary: Dick has a thing he loves to do and he desperately want to get caught doing it.





	Of Fantasy and Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined Dick to be around 19 but having attached himself in early life to the concepts of what he's doing when he's alone, as such it left him in a mindset of feeling incredibly childish when he partakes and be ready for the age play that happens.  
> Bruce... there's no excuse, there's a confession that makes that clear.  
> Excessive piss and orgasms, as per my usual MO.  
> Also so far OOC it hurts.

Dick's heart pounded in his chest. It wasn't often he engaged in something like this and he was nearly terrified he was going to get caught at it. He could _hear_ Bruce just right down the hall, a mere room away, his door open and him shuffling around in there doing God only knew what. Dick's bedroom door was closed but it wasn't locked. Wasn't because that wasn't part of this little game he liked to play.

Pulling himself from under his covers, he paused to shuck his briefs down his legs, leaving them in a pile on the floor beside his bed. A few quick steps brought him to the center of the round black rug between his bed and desk, his favored place to do _this_ , if only because it wouldn't show that he'd done it. Sure, he favored doing it on the lowpile carpet in the hallways but that wasn't advisable beyond the once he'd been unable to stop himself from doing it months ago.

Dick paused, listening, heard Bruce still shuffling in the room down the hall and he hurriedly squatted down on the black rug, widening his stance and then tugging his long sleep shirt up and leaning forward on one hand so he could look between his legs.

Excitement skittered along his veins, a low buzz starting somewhere in his core and spreading down the backs of his thighs. He pushed and a little dribble of piss soaked into the rug. Leaning back just slightly, he tried again and this time a hissing stream of piss jetted from between his lips and he watched with swelling arousal as it sprayed down onto the fabric of the rug, soaking in rapidly.

He paused for a second to push his free hand between his legs and rub at what he loved to affectionately refer to as his little cock, getting it between two fingers and rubbing quickly. It swelled and he shifted to three fingers, starting a quick stroking movement, feeling how slick it got with his desire. It swelled even more until when he let go he actually had a little boner.

The mere sight of it sent a thrill through him and he canted his hips just so and began to spray more piss down onto the rug. He pissed as hard as he could, listening to it hiss and splash, the puddle loud enough he was sure someone on the other side of the door could hear him urinating. 

He stopped his stream and shifted, presenting himself toward the door, ass in the air, slit showing and leaned forward on one hand again, this time further and pushed until he was peeing again. Urine jetted out behind him, landing noisily on the rug as he rubbed eagerly at his little cock.

Somewhat distantly he heard the door open, but he didn’t stop - wasn't sure if he could and definitely didn't _want_ to. He'd wanted to be caught, wanted Bruce to walk in and see his little Robin like this. Spread open for his viewing pleasure, being a dirty boy and pissing the rug, rubbing his little boner just for Bruce to see. He hunkered back a little and pushed his urine out as fast as he could, listening to the slightly labored breathing behind him.

When he finished wetting the rug, he leaned forward again, presenting his wet slit and sliding his hand back to open it and show it off. He chanced a quick glance in the mirror to make sure it was Bruce and wet his lips, letting himself get worked up and then whispering, "Daddy, I need something big inside me. It _aches_ all the time. Wants to be filled. I have _nothing_ I can put in there. Will you help me?"

Bruce's breathing stopped for a few seconds and when it resumed it was faster than it had been - _excited_ \- and Dick focused on seeing if he could piss more. A tiny stream drizzled out over his hand and wrist and he went until there wasn't anything more and then just hovered there, waiting, _hoping_ Bruce was enough of a pervert to move on from the desperate masturbation sessions he knew the man engaged in after seeing him naked and into actually taking what he wanted.

Something pressed against Dick's slit, hard but cool and Dick wanted to sob that it wasn't Bruce's penis. But then again, it was Bruce's hand doing whatever this was to him, giving him the thing to use, so it was good enough. He relaxed enough to let it in and it slid in easily enough, filling him though not to fullness. He clenched around it and Bruce slid his hand onto Dick's back, holding him in place as he began to thrust whatever it was in and out of him. 

Dick panted, leaning forward and presenting even more, letting Bruce fuck him good and hard with it until he was doing his best to muffle the keening sounds that wanted out. He clenched down on it harder and he felt urine start to leak out and he whined. This always happened when he had something in him and wanted to come. He'd start to leak pee and then he'd orgasm eventually.

He panted and Bruce pulled the impromptu toy free of him, fingers wiping over his slit. He heard him sniff and then a little grunt. "You're pushing too hard while you try to get off. If you force the issue, you force urine from your body. Is that what this was?"

Dick knew he was referring to the rug and he shook his head quickly.

"On purpose then?"

Dick nodded, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment. He loved pissing the rug, enjoyed the naughty _not allowed_ part of it for the most part. As if to prove his point, he hunkered back a little and pushed, a hissing stream of piss leaving him for about three seconds and then he heard Bruce moan and he froze, realizing what he'd just done. He'd just pissed _on_ Bruce.

He heard Bruce's zipper and then the frantic sound of him stroking off. "Such a naughty boy... pissing on me."

Dick's hole clenched and then he was presenting again, his voice strained when he spoke this time. "Please. _Please!_ I need it, Daddy. I need your erection in me." He used the words on purpose, kept them childish, more begetting the age he'd been when he came here than the age he was now. 

Bruce's fingers were there, sliding into his passage, his thumb pushing at his asshole. "Which hole wants to be filled, Dickie? This one?" He rubbed his thumb over Dick's asshole. "Or this one?" He thrust his fingers quickly in and out of his passage, the slick sound of it filling the room, Dick shivering under the onslaught of sensation. 

"That one! That one, Daddy!"

Just like that Bruce was there, damp pants pressing against Dick's rear and the backs of his thighs, his erection prodding at Dick's slit and then slowly sliding up inside him as Bruce moaned. "So tight around my cock." Bruce's hand slid around and his fingers slowly stroked Dick's little boner. "You've got an erection for me, don't you? Did you wake up with a boner? Craving Daddy's prick deep inside you?"

"Yes!" Dick gasped as Bruce filled him completely, bottomed out and held Dick firmly against him, jacking Dick's cock quickly until he was squirming, humping against the hand holding his little penis. His insides fluttered and he strained, his breathing shallow as Bruce masturbated him. Dick's hips twitched and then he was clamping down on Bruce's dick, writhing as he began to orgasm, everything throbbing and he swore he got wetter. 

Bruce carefully brought him back down and then slid his hands to Dick's hips, holding him as he began to thrust. Soon enough he was leaning over him, caging his smaller body in as he humped frantically, his cock slamming in and out of Dick's small frame. Bruce's voice was in his ear, whispering sweet sin to him. "I've wanted this for so long. Wanted to fill you with my penis, wanted to ejaculate inside you. I want to take your other hole, too, make it mine to use when I need relief. It want to suck your cock and lick your slit. I want to choke you on my cock and cum down your throat. Right now... I'm doing what I masturbate while thinking about the most. I think about putting my big thick cock inside your slit and ramming you with it until you're begging me for my juice and then I give it to you, right up inside you, unload my balls deep up in there."

Dick listened, on cloud nine with Bruce's confessions of how he'd been stroking off thinking of him for years. His slit tightened around Bruce's penis and he could feel another orgasm working up inside him until he was so close he was trembling, sobbing as he frantically shoved back on Bruce's dick again and again. 

Bruce pulled out and a second later the sound of Bruce urinating filled the room and then it was spraying right against his little prick and Dick's orgasm slammed into him full-force. He humped back toward the stream, moaned and whined and strained until his slit was done throbbing, until he was dripping with his own juices and still Bruce kept urinating. 

Shifting, he peeked between his own legs, watching Bruce's cock pee onto the rug, strained until urine shot out of him as well, splashing down in a puddle not far from Bruce's own. 

_They were peeing together_.

Arousal shoved through him and Dick hunkered down right into the stream, rubbed his little dick frantically in the pissy warmth of the rug, humping and straining right in front of Bruce until he gave a little cry, a vaginal orgasm rippling through him. He dragged himself back up and presented for Bruce again, the older man taking him right away, shoving his cock inside and using him as a hole to fuck, rapidly humping and _using_ until he was shouting out his own orgasm, pumping Dick full of his cum, the throb of his cock not going unnoticed deep inside Dick's slit.

Bruce pulled out and a moment later he was pressing eagerly at Dick's backdoor, the flesh and muscle parting easily enough, allowing him in. Bruce gathered Dick close under himself and knelt there, humping desperately, his cock ramming up into Dick's tight asshole. 

"Finally!" he gasped out, slamming all the way in and straining until his cock began to throb, depositing his second load deep inside Dick's ass. "I'm giving it to you, boy, do you feel it? Do you feel my cum?"

"I feel it, Daddy! I feel your cock shooting your load in me."

"Such a good boy... knows exactly what to tell his Daddy to get him off." Bruce's lips slid over his neck, down along his shoulder and then he was sitting back, bringing Dick with him, still impaled on Bruce's hard cock. "Look... look at Daddy's erection buried in your ass. Doesn't it look perfect?"

Dick looked at the mirror, stared at where Bruce's penis disappeared inside him and he watched as his little boner swelled up, plumping until it was standing out from his body a few inches. It wasn't huge but it was definitely erect. 

Bruce reached down and spread Dick's lips. "Piss."

Dick strained, felt like he had to take a shit with Bruce's dick inside him and he shifted a few times until he pushed and urinated, watching himself pee with Bruce's dick lodged up his asshole. He pulled up on his dick like he was pushing him out and he moaned, shoving back down. 

He finished peeing and then began to eagerly ride Bruce's dick, impaling himself on his prick over and over until he was tingling down below and then abruptly he was cumming, squirting sharp sprays of fluid all over Bruce's lap as he fucked down hard on him, everything clenching and unclenching, his cries achingly loud as he orgasmed. 

"Yes, squirt on Daddy's dick. Good boy... such a perfect boy."

A few more thrusts and Bruce's penis swelled inside him and then began to shoot another load, Bruce grunting as it happened. 

They remained joined for a few more minutes, Bruce still very much erect and Dick overly sensitive but still wanting. Bruce finally pulled out and then picked Dick up, carrying him into the bathroom and settling him on the edge of the tub as he started to set it up for a bath. 

Once the bath was drawn and Dick was settled in it, Bruce began to wash him between his legs, carefully using his fingers to clean his cum out of Dick's various holes. "Will you let Daddy ease his ache inside you again?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to keep urinating on that rug?"

Dick tipped his chin upward, defiant. "Yes. It is mine to piss on."

"Then I want all urination that is done within the confines of this house to be done either on your rug, mine, or the one in the study if at all possible. If company is in the room you wish to urinate in, then you will go to another room and void there. If your urination makes me erect, I will use your holes as I please to satisfy myself and I will provide you with orgasms as well. Understood?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Should you need your hole filled again if it is aching, you may get in my lap in the cave or get into my bed and satisfy yourself on my penis. Make me erect if you need to. If I do not wake up, that is okay, use my erection and then leave me to find out later."

"Yes, Daddy." Dick felt a thrill at sneaking into Bruce's room at night and riding his prick. The mere idea of fucking himself stupid on Bruce's dick while he was asleep made him want to cum again and Bruce must have sensed it as he was slowly jacking Dick's little cock off. 

Dick strained toward him, arched out of the water and suddenly Bruce's mouth was on his little penis, sucking, and Dick was shouting, another gushing orgasm washing over him as Bruce tongued him.

Bruce let off him and Dick sagged bonelessly back into the water, gasping. "Insatiable, I love it." 

They finished up the bath and when they got out, Dick headed immediately toward his rug, needing to pee a little bit, but Bruce instead steered him from the room and to the hallway where he'd wet once. "Is it a small amount?"

Dick nodded vigorously. 

"This one time you are permitted to wet the carpet as you so clearly wish to do. Squat and urinate."

Dick knelt and spread his legs, holding open his lips and aimed between him and Bruce, pushing hard. He urinated hard for a few seconds, a few more squirts spritzing out around the darkened area on the carpet, dotting it with his piss, and he shoved his fingers in his slit, fucking himself harshly until he tensed and trembled, a little orgasm sliding over him from what he'd just done. 

Breathing hard, he looked up at Bruce, saw the gleam in his eyes, and he shuffled down more, spread his legs and pushed as hard as he could, a thin drizzle of urine darkening the carpet under him until he was fully empty, not a single drop left inside him. Standing, he examined his mess, wet his lips, and then turned back to the bedroom, walking away from Bruce and his puddle of piss. 

He heard Bruce unzip and then the splash of urine against the wall and he paused to watch Bruce urinate against the wall until it seeped down to meet his puddle and then he shifted, spraying a few spurts in random directions and finished over Dick's original puddle, tucking himself away and turning to head into his own bedroom. 

Clearly he wasn't the only one who liked to naughty piss.


End file.
